


[Podfic] VIP

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  RSVP [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>A follow-up to </em>Plus Ones Welcomed<em>, or Four Times Rhys and Jack Almost Kissed and One Time They Did.</em></p><p>Podfic of the story by ThirtySixSaveFiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] VIP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676988) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



cover art created by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_02_VIP.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:13:37



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 13 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_02_VIP.mp3)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 2:19:11
  * **File size** : 66 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : coming soon 
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/RSVP_series.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
